Rose Robertson: The 9th Grade Assassin
by PrettyAuthor-Chan14
Summary: My name is Rose Robertson, and I live on The City of Love Paris, France! But, we suddenly moved on the city called Norrisville. Then when i discovered something new... I've became the 9th Grade Assassin!
1. Chapter One

**Norrisville High**

Rose was at the kitchen with her mother cooking her breakfast. "So, what are you day dreaming, honey? I hope it was boys you thinking about!" She asked, Rose blushed with eyes wide open.

"What no..., anyways, since when did you and dad meet?" Rose asked at her mother.

"Well, we kind meet at Norrisville High and we became close sometimes..." Her mother said and her smile faded.

"Until when you were five..." Rose know what she was talking about, her father's disappearance.

"Yeah, anyway I'm gonna eat a bit more..."

Rose ate a little bit of her food. "And bye mom!" She went outside and rides her pink bike with a helmet. "Bye, sweetie!" Her mother waves and she waves back. There she goes riding on her bike, with the breeze blew at her cherry hair. The birds chirped in melody and the trees are rustled.

"Can't this day get any worst?" Then she felt something vibrate on her backpack.

Rose stopped at the sidewalk and see what it is. "Please don't tell me that, creed wants to tell me something..." She checked her bag and saw her book glowing up with Pink colors in different shading.

"Yep, just what I suspected..." Rose hides at the bush and opens the book of creed. When she opens it her head banged on the book. (Like Randy did...)

Rose was at the ancient place, seeing an Assassin and a Ninja met in battle with a monster. "When the Assassin Meets the Ninja, Must work with each other..." The creed said with letters appears at her.

"Okay, so you mean, I must team up with some Ninja I don't know?" Rose casually asks, the Assassin nodded. "Well, okay then..." Then everything turned white.

"Uh miss? Hello?" A boy called out poking her head with a stick then Rose jumped up.

"Huh, what?" Rose turns her head and saw a purpled haired boy with a raised brow.

"Wow, I thought you were dead already..." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, I almost got crashed by a squirrel..."

She lied, then he let out a hand. "Here, let me help you up..." Rose held his hand and he pulled her up. When he pulled her up, rose suddenly Trip and their faces were a little bit closer.

Her ruby eyes met his sapphire ones. "Sorry, but I gotta go..." Said rose with a blush and so does the boy. "Yeah..."

"See ya..." Rose continue riding on her bike with a wave. 'Okay, this maybe weird but he's kinda cute...' She giggled at her thoughts.

Rose arrived at the entrance of Norrisville High School. She parked her bike at the parking section and removes her helmet with whip of her hair. She went inside the hallways of lockers and find find her own locker. When she was going to find her locker someone shouted her name.

"Rose?!" Rose turns around and saw a girl with gingered hair with a red hair clip.

"Heidi?!" She gasp and ran into her with a best friend hug. "You didn't told me you were here at Norrisville!" Said rose.

"Well I live here, duh?" Said Heidi and Rose forgot about that. "Oh yeah..." They both laughed. "So what are doing here?" Heidi asked. "Well, my mom transferred me here and I was going to find my locker, though" Said rose, fixing her red glasses.

"Let me see..." Rose handed out her locker number and Heidi looked at it. "Oh, your at Randy's side of the locker." She said. "Who the juice is Randy?" Rose asked.

"Well, he's tall with purpled hair and with a jacket and also a red t shirt..." Rose knew that kind of person. 'Oh my cupids...' It was that boy she met at the sidewalk. "And also be careful. He can be a bit flirty sometimes..." Heidi whispers and Rose nodded with a blush.

"Okay, now finding that locker!" Rose ran at the hallways then the students were blocking her way. "Oh, Come on!" She shouted with a cute pout on her face. "Well, I have no choice..." Rose went in with a few bumps and she tripped. "Hey!" Then she crawled through the students without getting hit.

Rose was finally made it through her locker, but her leg was stuck. Rose pulled her leg with all her might and it let go, she rolled and bumped into someone behind her. "Woah, you okay?" Rose turned around and saw the purpled hair boy. "Hey, you're the girl at the bush weren't you?" He asked.

"Yep, that's me!" They both giggled. "Here, let me help you again..." He let out his hand, she held his hand. He pulled her up and it is the same thing, that happen at their first met. "Woah, looks like someone's being clumsy..." He smirks and Rose looks away with a blush.

She pulled away and said "Whatever..."

"The names Rose Robertson..." She let out a hand. "Randy, Randy Cunningham" Randy shakes her hand with a smile upon his face. Rose founds her locker and opens the combination. "So, you're a transfer student are ya?" He asked. "Yes..., Yes, I am!" Rose smiles at him, then Randy couldn't help but blush.

"I'm gonna get to class now..." Rose was going to leave but then... "Wait!" Randy grabs her hand and rose turned around.

"Um...," Randy pulled out a pen and a paper. 'The juice, is he doing?' Rose asked at her thoughts. "Here, you can call me maybe if you want to..." He handed out his phone number, with a blush across his nose.

Rose giggled and said. "Sure, Randy..." Rose whips her hair at him and smells the scent of strawberry. 'Oh my cupids! I got his number! Seriously, why am I fangirling right now...' Rose asked at her thoughts.

A few minutes later, Rose finally arrived at class. She went inside the classroom and the students looked at her in shock.

"Ooh, looks like we have a transfer student for today..." The teacher said. "Um Hi, my name is Rose Robertson. 15 years old and I live from the city called Paris but now I live here..." Rose introduced herself with a shy blush. "Thank you for your introduction and you'll be sitting at the side of Mr. Cunningham..."

He pointed at the boy with purple hair. It was Randy. 'Oh my cupids!' Rose walks and sat down at her desk. "Hey..." She waved at him, with a smile. "Hey..." He waved at her and smiles. "Now, let us continue our lesson..." The teacher said.

"This is going to get boring..." Said Randy.

Rose bring out her favorite Novel book

' She's Dating with a Gangster ' She hid the book at her history book so they won't know that she was reading that book.

'Don't get me, wrong but it is boring...' Rose continue reading her Novel. "What cha reading, Rose?" Randy called, then Rose blushes in pure red. "Um History..." She lied. "Really? I don't think so..."Randy smirks, then Rose gave up. "Fine..." She gave the novel to him.

"She's dating with a Gangster, so you're into novels?" He whisperly asked.

Rose nodded, then Randy gave her the book. "Let me guess, Quiz Time?" Said Rose. "Alright Class, Quiz Time!" The Teacher shouted. "Yep, you called it..."

[Time skip of the Quiz]

Rose finished her Quiz and sometimes she dosen't know the answers. "Alright, I'm done with this quiz." But then she came up with an idea. She doodled on her Quiz and drew.

A boy and a Girl holding hands. The way she drew looks like Randy and her. Rose looked at Randy chilling at his chair.

'Why do I have this feeling? Randy was just a new friend of mine but, His sapphire eyes always distract me.' Randy suddenly caught her eyes into him, then she looked away.

The teacher takes all of the Quiz/ Papers and he was going to take Rose's paper too.

She was about to erase the drawing but, too late. The teacher took the paper of hers.

"A boy and a Girl holding hands, eh miss Robertson?" Rose nervously giggled at him.

Then the Bell ranged. "Woohoo~!" The students ran outside to the cafeteria and so does Rose.

[At the cafeteria]

Rose picked the strawberry cake and went out to find a seat. "Hey Rose!" Someone called her name, it was Randy. "Come and eat with us!" Rose did as told and sat down with the two boys.

"Hi I'm Howard and you probably met Randy at the squirrel accident..." Howard nudged his arm. "Yeah..." Rose giggled a bit.

Rose was going to eat her cake but she saw randy with sapphire eyes glowing at her thoughts. "Uh, Rose you okay?" Randy caught her eyes.

Rose blushed furiously and ate the cake.

"Mmm yummy!" She pretend, she didn't saw his eyes. "Heh..." Randy laughed a bit.

'Did he just laughed? Oh my cupids, Help me!' Then a large robot appeared.

"What the Juice?!" Randy and Rose both shouted. The students escape from the cafeteria except for Rose and Randy.

The robot was about to hit Rose, but she dodged it. "Where the juice is Randy? Oh well..., It's Assassin Time!" Then Rose transforms into an Assassin with two tomahawks at her hands.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Ninja meets The Assassin**

Randy's Point of Veiw

I was going to go at the restroom, but that huge robot ape was going crushed Rose. Then she dodged it without a scratch. 'So Bruce...' I was amazed at her movement, then I forgot I got some Ninja duties here. I hide at the back of the trash bin and put my mask on.

"Smoke Bomb!" I suddenly saw an Assassin with two tomahawks on her hands. The robot ape was about to hit her but she forced his attack. "Is this what you've got monkey?" She teases, then the robot ape roared and prepared missiles at her.

"Eh..., nice monkey?" The missiles were about to hit her "Oh shoob..." but, I use my Ninja scarf to save her and dodge his attack. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that monkey was hard..." She let go of the scarf and then realized she dosen't know me yet. "Wait a minute who the honk are you?" I raised a brow at her and said. "I'm the Ninja, and also who are you?" I asked her, like she did with me. "It's Assassin, The Assassin..." Then she bring out a dark pinked fan.

"Assassin Boomerang Fan!" The Assassin threw a fan at the apes chest, and it sliced it! "That all you've got, monkey..." She shouts then, the robot got her with his hands. "...And you've got me, too..." The robot ape just roared at her like a gorilla.

"Gawh! Have you ever clean your parts in there? Smells like garbage with vinegar..." She compliments the robot, then I almost laughed from that. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" I said, and Ninja jump at his back.

"Don't worry about me, Ninja. Besides I've got this in the bag!" Said the assassin, getting out of the robot apes hand. "If you say so..."

"Ninja Sword Slice!" I sliced the robot apes back and he roared in pain. "Gya!" The Assassin let go of the robot apes hand. I attack the robot ape then the Assassin was talking to herself.

Normal point of veiw

"Okay, I can't even find his weak spot then what's the answer here!? Wait a minute!" Then the letters showed up. "When The Assassin Meets The Ninja, Must work with each other..." They pointed at the ninja. "So that means we work together as an awesome team! Thanks, Creed!" She thanked creed for his advice. "Yo, Ninja how about we should you know..." The Assassin pointed at herself and him, then she fistbumped.

"You mean, you and I should fight?!" The Ninja exclaimed. "No, I mean team up?" Then the ninja ohed at her. The robot ape was about to hit the ninja but, the Assassin saved him. "Good thing, I save you..." She smirks, then the Ninja looks away with a blush. "I know you were blushing, Ninja..." The Ninja looks at her. "And how can you tell?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, I saved you, and I can feel that heat of body of yours..." The Assassin smirks, making the ninja blushed. "Anyway, we have some team work to do!" The Ninja and the Assassin went back in battle of The robot ape. Suddenly two gingered hair are hiding at the back of the table.

"Heidi, what are you doing?!" Howard exclaimed, while Heidi was recording the battle. "I'm recording their battle on that robot ape..." Howard get her point. "Hey Heidi, did you record when the ninja saved her, then the Assassin saved him?" He asked, then Heidi nodded.

"Sweet this video will be BRUCE!" Then the robot ape spotted the two gingered hair.

The Ninja and The Assassin looked at them in shock."Heidi!" Said Rose as the Assassin.

"Howard!" Said Randy as the Ninja.

The robot ape was going to hit them, but then they both saved them. "Are you both okay?" They asked. "We're good I think..." Said Heidi and Howard. "Good, then get out of here before you get hurt..." The Ninja commands, they did as told.

"So where are we?" The ninja questions, then The robot ape roared. "Oh, the robot ape..." The Ninja and the Assassin fight him together as a team. The robot ape is getting weaker, when they both saw their weapon they have a plan.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Assassin smirks at him and so does he. "Oh Yeah..." The Ninja gave her the bombs inside of her pistol then "Sayonara, Monkey..." She shot it at his chest and it exploded in pieces.

Just then the students came back and saw the assassin and the ninja having a teamwork handshake. The students cheered at them and shouts. "They saved the school!" Said the principal. "Thank you, thank you..., it would've done it without her help..." The Ninja said, then she softly punched his arm. "Don't mention it..." The students cheered even more.

"You know Ninja we could I know I don't know, like work together sometimes and you know hang out?" The assassin asked, then he said "Sure, see you soon, Assassin..." The assassin gave him a bow and disappeared with Pink cherry blossoms flow around the place.

"Heh, I kinda like her wait! Why am I liking her I just met her already gah!..." Then the ninja disappears using his...

"Smoke Bomb!"

[On McFists Mansion/ Place]

"GAH! We can't even defeat that pesky little Ninja on our hands!" Said the man with a metal arm at his right. "Well, we could catch the Assassin instead of the ninja..." Said viceroy, looking at the video footage. "What?!" McFist looked at the video footage again to see the battle.

"Maybe, we should use her to make the ninja save her!" Said McFist. "But, sir I don't think that will..." Viceroy was going to speak but suddenly, he shouts like an idiot. "I'm a genius!" Which makes Viceroy leaves the place and annoyed of him. "This time Ninja, I will get you..." Then McFist just evily laughed out loud.

Suddenly McFist coughed a bit from that laughter of his.

[At Norrisville High School]

Rose was at her locker and so does Randy, fixing their things and having a conversation between them. "So, wait a minute. Howard can't even run a mile?" Said Rose. "Yeah, but I hope he could though..." They both closed their lockers. "Hey Randy, I was wondering, what does the Ninja look like?"

She asked. "Well, he kinda wears a mask and a red scarf around his neck and also with a pretty look on his face..." Then he suddenly saw Rose leaning at the locker with a smirk. "Yeah..." Randy knew the look on her face, Rose snapped out of it and saw randy with a red blush on her face.

"You like the Ninja, do you?" Randy asks, with a smirk. "What no I don't!" Rose exclaimed. "Sure..." Then rose gave another question for him. "Say, what does the Assassin look like if I must say..." Rose smirks as he answers the question.

"She has a mask like the Ninja and her beautiful eyes and her hair is like cherry blossoms..." He thoughts of the Assassin. He snaps out of his thoughts and saw Rose with a smirk. "Now you like, the Assassin, do you?" Rose laughed, and he rolls his eyes at her. "Haha..., you got me..." He said.

Then Howard and Heidi came. "Oh, hey guys..." Said Rose. "So what's with the camera that your holding?" Randy asked with a brow raising. "We've got the video of the Assassin and the Ninja!" Rose and Randy looked surprise very there.

Heidi showed them the video of the battle,

They even captured the scene of saving their lives which, make rose and randy blushed a bit there. "They even save our lives from that, robot ape!" Said Heidi, that made her squealed a bit. "They sure did..."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go home now..." Said Rose leaving the school but then Randy said "Hey Rose, wanna hang out with me and Howard tomorrow, after school, on Game Hole you know the place is like an arcade?" He nervously laughed and asked.

"Sure, why not?" then Randy happily smiles. Rose giggled at him with a blush under her glasses. "Sure Randy..." Then she leaves the school, with her bike and helmet. Randy's lips pursed into a little smile.

"Heh, cute..." Said Randy in his thoughts. "GAH! I did it again!" Then he walks home with his best friend Howard.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hanging out with the Boys**

Rose and the students were having a math lesson that made them bored, like they almost fall asleep except Rose was just writing some song.

Rose hums into the music and add a lyric "When I forget how to breath..." She add, then felt something vibrate on her pocket. It was her phone with, a message from Randy saying "Hi! :)" to her. She text back, hiding her phone at the book.

 **Rose** : "Hi Randy :) , you know we can't text while we're having class..."

 **Randy:** "Aw, why not? :( "

 **Rose:** "The teacher will caught us -_-"

 **Randy:** "You're still coming with us after school right?"

 **Rose:** "Yep! ;)"

 **Randy:** "YAY! :D"

 **Rose:** "^^"

Rose puts back her phone and continues writing her song, humming and adding another lyric. But, she dosen't know what to add the lyric. Then something vibrates at her pocket, she checked her phone again and it was Randy's message again.

Randy was asking to her. "What cha doing?" He text.

 **Rose:** "Secret ;)"

Rose was actually making her song called "Kissin U" That song was just some private that could never tell anyone. But, Randy never gives up.

 **Randy:** "Come on, rose you can tell me."

 **Rose:** "Nope..."

 **Randy:** "I'll tell everyone, that you have a crush on the Ninja :)"

'Oh my cupids!' Said Rose at her thoughts, with a blush under her glasses. Rose sighs in defeat and texted back.

Rose: "Fine, it was a special song for the Ninja..." She texted back with blush of embarrassment, then Randy texted back.

 **Randy:** "May I see it, please? •3•"

 **Rose:** "No... ^ "

 **Randy:** "Please, it'll be quick..."

 **Rose:** "no means no!"

 **Randy:** "Fine, I'll just tell everyone that you have a crush on the Ninja. In Three, Two..."

Rose puts her phone back at her pocket and gave him the lyric, when he looked at the lyrics he look very surprised at her lyrics, then he smiles a bit with a blush on his face.

Randy gave her the lyrics and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks..." She mouthed and Randy mouthed back. "No problem..."

Then suddenly the Bell ranged.

"Woohoo~!" Randy, Howard and Rose Shouts and they all leave the school. Rose, Randy, and Howard were at the GameHole playing video games. Rose was going to find her game to play, then she saw a new game playing at the corner.

When she saw at her own eyes, it went amaze. It was her favorite game

Fantasia! "No, Cupid Way!?" She said and non of the people play this game. Maybe they are not good at this game but, for Rose she had the groove for the move.

"Okay, now inserting this token and time to play the jam!" She put the token in and went up the top of the stage, and the game starts from the screen. "Let's see..., oh! Burn heck yes!" She point the music and it starts.

The game is very simple it's just like conducting your own music. She raise her hand up to put her own music, vocals, and her remix. All she gotta do is follow the arrows.

Randy's Point of View

That's weird. Rose was with us then she disappears. "Hey Howard, have you've seen Rose?" I question while Howard was munching his burger.

"Don't know where your girlfriend is but, what if she was at the corner over there..." Howard points at the corner. "What do you mean, Rose was at the corner over there and also she is not my GIRLFRIEND!" I stated with a blush. Howard finished his burger and turns my head looking at the crowd looking at something strange.

"What's going on over there?" I asks then strong music was heard. "And we're gonna let it BURN BURN BURN" Is that Rose?

Normal Point of View

Rose was keeping an eye following the arrows conducting on her imagination. She use her final music beat in the game and raises her hand. " And we're gonna let it BURN BURN BURN" Rose raises her hands and follow the arrows.

"And we're gonna let it Burn..." The music echoes and when she turns around, looking back. She didn't notice that there was people watching her all the time. Roses face became red in embarrassment. "Hi?" She shyly waves then, the crowd goes wild!

"Heh, Thank you..." She bowed and saw Randy with a shocking face. Rose blushes and went down from the stage to get some snacks. "Hey Rose..." Rose turns her head and saw Randy. "You know you were kinda bruce back there!" He said and Rose blushes a little bit.

"Thanks..." She thanked him then, Rose felt something vibrate at her bag. 'Creed...'

"I'm gonna, go to the rest room..." She said and walks away. "Sure, I'll wait for you..." Said Randy, sitting on the chair with his meal. Rose went at the very last stall and sat down at the toilet.

"Alright, Creed this better be important..." She opens her book and everything flashed. Rose was at the mountain and saw a white bird flying through the sky.

"When there's no way out, there's a chance for it..." She read it out loud, Rose knew what it means, it means she'll be trap from someone that she dosen't know or was her father trap because of his disappearance. She won't know for sure. Then everything flashed and went back to the reality.

Rose went out of the restroom and saw Randy was gone. "What the? He said he'll wait here. Where did he go?" She questions and saw Howard looking outside. "Hey, Howard have you seen Randy for some reason?" Rose asks, then suddenly saw a huge robot fighting the Ninja. The robot shoots lasers at him then, he dodged it.

"I need to help him..." Then the robot spotted her, grabs a car and threw it at her. Rose eyes widened and closes her eyes, waiting for her death. Suddenly, someone saved her without knowing, it was the Ninja that save her life.

"Go hide somewhere safe, girl I've never met before..." He said and went backs to the fight. Rose wouldn't want to leave him alone fighting it by himself. So, she grabs her hood and transforms into the Assassin.

She ran at the robot and jumps. "Ultimate Assassin Kick!" She kicked the robot a mile but, a little bit. Then the Ninja went at her side, preparing to fight. "Long time, no see, Ninja..." She said, and both dodge his attack. "Hey Assassin and also nice timing..." Said the Ninja. They both fight together and bring this robot down.

The robot was about to hit a green bubble at him then "Ninja!" She pushed him, then she was inside of a green bubble. "Assassin..." The Ninja shouts worriedly.

"Ninja..." She whispers his name with a sad look on her eyes.

Randy's Point of View

The robot took the bubble with the assassin and I looked at her eyes. She really needed my help. I tried to stop the robot but he disappears. "Assassin..." He calls her name and transforms back into his normal self. "Hey Howard, have you seen Rose?" I ask with a worried look on my face.

"Actually, she was looking for you too!" Said Howard, making Randy's eyes widened. "So, where is she?" I questioned.

"I don't know, maybe she went back home I guess..." Suddenly, I felt my heart wanted to save her .

"Howard, I have save the Assassin, before she could get hurt or something!" I said, holding my mask. "Then, what are you waiting for? Go for it!" He shoves me. I put my mask and transform then, ran at top of the buildings.

"Don't worry, Assassin, I'll save you..."

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
